Breathe
by Magdalenababy
Summary: Femslash** Hermione/Ginny... basically they both love each other and neither knows of the other's feelings.
1. Sleeping Beauty

*Chapter 1, "Sleeping Bauty"*  
  
I breathe in deeply and hold my breath. I'm in the common room on one of the soft carmine sofas, looking over at you. You study so intently, and now you have fallen asleep, your beautiful chocolate locks falling on your creamy white skin. Your long dark hair is no longer frizzy, it has now been tamed into mesmerizing curls. You are my sleeping beauty. I exhale slowly in the form of a sigh. Just looking at you will make me forget to breathe.  
  
Your perfect shoulders are relaxed in sleep, your face gently rested in the crook of your arm. Your deep, rich brown eyes hiding under their closed lids, your beautiful, dark eyelashes flutter every so often. Your gentle, hardworking hands elegantly curled on the table, your quill still in one of them. You work so incredibly hard, you certainly deserve the break.  
  
Your lovely, full lips, so perfectly pink, are slightly parted. Your back rises and falls ever so slightly as you breathe. I remember to breathe again. My breathing becomes synchronized with your own. Just to sit here and watch you breath makes me so happy.  
  
Your eyelashes flutter again and your shoulders tense. I know you are waking up and I am disappointed that I can not simply sit here all night studying you, as you study your books. The perfect dream world is broken as you slowly awaken. Your head rises slightly and your eyebrows arch. You squint and open your beautiful eyes. You're looking at me, I can feel myself blushing. You smile one of your smiles that could light enough candles to fill the whole Great Hall. I feel myself smiling back, how could I not? Your lips are pursed as if you are about to speak. You are. As I hear you say my name my heart melts and I know that I can go on another day.  
  
"Hello, Ginny."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Her flaming strawberry mane cascading down her back, she runs to me. As she draws nearer, the vision becomes clouded and I can no longer see the one I love. I shudder slightly, warding off my sleepy state, and open my eyes. The sight that greets them makes me smile unconsciously. I realize I am grinning like an idiot and blush deeply, happy for the fact that the common room is dimly lit. I try desperately to think of something to say. "Hello, Ginny," I manage to let out.  
  
Her deep red hair with golden natural highlights surrounds her flawless shoulders. Her amber eyes with flecks of green in them crinkle sweetly as she smiles back at me. She responds quietly,  
  
"Hello Hermione."  
  
My name. Two simple words, but coming from her mouth, they mean so much more. If only... if only she could love me like I love her. I love her from the depths of my soul. She takes up all of me and yet she knows nothing of my infatuation with her. I am sure at even the thought of me liking a girl, not to mention herself, she would be repulsed. I see her sitting across from me on the couch. She is so incredibly close to me, I could reach out and touch her. She is so close and yet so very far away.  
  
I see her chest rise and fall as she breathes. She bites her lip slightly and my gaze shifts to her mouth. Perfectly heart-shaped, full lips. I long to touch them, kiss them. My heart is pounding at the very thought. No. I can't think this way, I can't want these things, because she would never want them too. My heart sinks as I chastise myself, but I decide to ignore my rational thinking for just tonight. For just tonight I will sit here and gaze at my love and imagine that she loves me too. For just tonight I will sit here comfortably and just enjoy breathing the same air she breathes, watching her breathe, breathing near her.  
  
I know that I cannot keep this inside. Every movement of her slender fingers brushing aside her hair, or pulling up a leg to tuck it beneath her drives me crazy. I long to know what she would say if she knew. If only I could have the courage to tell her how I feel. So much for Gryffindor courage, I don't feel very brave right now. I try to think of a way to find out. I think I know how. "Hey, Ginny..." She looks up at me and smiles a beautiful smile.  
  
"Yes, Hermione?" Oh, that smile is just too much to handle.  
  
"Can I ask you something?", I begin. 


	2. Questions

*Chapter 2 ~ Questions*  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, Hermione", responded Ginny, with a quizzical smile.  
  
"... Um . y'know how you sent Harry that Valentine the year Lockheart was here. and how you'd always get all red when he walked in. I mean... well. do you, do you still."  
  
"-like Harry?", Ginny interrupted. Hermione nodded, feeling rather stupid. It wasn't often that she stuttered as she had just done. Ginny sat back in her chair and looked as if she were deep in thought. "I don't think I really ever did. Not actually, I mean. I sort of just. heard so much about him from my brothers, and it's what's expected of me, I suppose."  
  
"It's expected of you to like someone famous?" Hermione jumped in.  
  
"No, it's expected of me to like a bo-" Ginny's eyes grew wide and she squeaked out ". er. well you see, it's mostly because he's Ron's friend I think." with that, Ginny firmly shut her mouth, as if she were afraid to say more, her ears distinctly pinker than before.  
  
Hermione let Ginny's words sink in. "So you don't like Harry?" Ginny shook her head. "Then. who do you like?"  
  
Ginny looked down. Her mind was spinning. I like you. "Oh... um, no one really" she said softly. "Who do you like?" she said, looking up at Hermione hopefully.  
  
Hermione ran her hand through her hair. "Me. well... here. I'll give you a hint. They're in Gryffindor."  
  
"What an excellent hint Hermione," said Ginny, rolling her eyes. "Really narrows it down, that does."  
  
Hermione laughed. "You're really not going to guess who it is, Ginny" Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Fine. Fine," said Hermione, "they've got. blue eyes." Ginny glanced at her and Hermione lowered her eyes. Stop it. Stop it. Stop looking at her, Hermione thought to herself.  
  
Ginny thought for a moment. "Seamus?" Hermione laughed and shook her head. "Um." Ginny proceeded to guess ten more blue-eyed Gryffindor boys, to each of which Hermione shook her head "no". Ginny sighed. "give me another hint."  
  
"No," said Hermione. I would just die if she found out and she hated me. "I can't," she said.  
  
"Pleeeeease 'Mione," Ginny begged. "Tell me what color hair they have?"  
  
Hermione shook her head dejectedly. "No, I. I'm too tired, I'm going to head up to bed."  
  
Ginny looked at her pleadingly. "Please?"  
  
Hermione turned and faced Ginny, suddenly filled with the urge to just scream. She couldn't take it anymore. I can't believe I'm saying this, she thought. "Red. They have red hair, okay?"  
  
"Oh." My GOD. thought Ginny. Her face fell.  
  
"I knew it. I knew you'd hate me," said Hermione.  
  
"No, I don't hate you, Hermione, it's just. why'd you have to love Ron?" said Ginny, stifling a sob. Why not me?  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny, sitting on the sofa with her tiny feet tucked under her. Her arms were wrapped around her stomach and she looked so fragile in the candlelight. She noticed Ginny was shaking slightly.  
  
A tear rolled down Ginny's face and she reached up and brushed it away quickly. Hermione stood up and walked over to the sofa, her eyes locking with Ginny's. "I don't love Ron," she said.  
  
Ginny stared back, "but. but you said. they're in Gryffindor." Hermione nodded. "And they have blue eyes." Hermione nodded again. "And they have red hair."  
  
Hermione smiled. "They do." She reached out and tucked a strand of Ginny's strawberry hair behind her ear. Her hand slid down the curve of Ginny's jaw line. "I love you." Cupping Ginny's face in her hand, Hermione closed her eyes and leaned in slowly, her lips lightly brushing Ginny's.  
  
They both opened their eyes. Ginny stared at Hermione in disbelief. "You really like me?"  
  
Hermione nodded, smiling. "How could I not?" This time, Ginny surprised her. She grabbed Hermione's shoulders and pulled her down onto the couch, and into a kiss much more heated than their first. She wrapped her hand around Hermione's waist and felt Hermione's hand resting behind her head.  
  
All of the sudden they heard a voice. "What the hell do you think you're doing with my sister?!?!" 


End file.
